Chasing Rikard REDONE!
by Resis1anc3
Summary: Set when Thorn and Lydia are chasing Rikard, things are about to get a little heated. NOTE, I've redone chapter 1 and am hoping to add more
1. Chapter 1 REDONE

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not posting anything new in a couple years, I (literally) completely forgot about this story, but I ran across it recently and thought I'd redo it because, lets be honest here, it was trash. Any suggestions, pairings or anything would be great, thanks!**

"He's not very skilled is he?" Thorn asked, Lydia looked up an amused smile on her face "no" she replied, "this is so easy even you could do it!" "yeah, whatever you say beautiful." Thorn replied. Lydia looked confused, but figuring that he was teasing her again she let it go.

 _Lydia never had much experience with the male species, as the only guy she every really talked to, aside from her grandpa, was the blacksmith apprentice in Limmat._

 _His name was Benji and she was eternally grateful to him, because, thanks to his skiff she escaped Zavacs attack on Limmat._

 _Unfortunately he was killed defending the town from the pirates. She wasn't able to go to his burial, due to her rushed departure from Limmat._

"You find anything new?" Thorns words broke her train of thought. She held her hand up as she spotted a boot print in the mud by the river "there, he went this way, downriver."

"Good!" replied Thorn, "don't go any farther tonight, its getting dark and we don't want to risk losing the trail."

They set up camp on the opposite side of the river. There was a flat spot, more or less, underneath a large tree. Thorn laid the tarp they had brought along, out on the ground.

Tasking Lydia with first watch he rolled himself up in the tarp and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Evening

**Hey guys I finally got around to chapter 2!! Yay for me!!!** **On a serious note though I am hoping to have at least 2 more chapters done before 2019. So...please enjoy!**

Thorn awoke in the middle of the night to Lydia calling him for his 2nd watch period. He positioned himself about 15 feet from the campsite, looking out, behind him he heard Lydia settling in the tarp. Thorn stretched, resigning himself to 2 hours of nothingness.

1 hour 30 minutes later...

Lydia woke to the sounds of Thorn crawling into the tarp, she turned and looked at the position of the moon, although it was nearly morning she turned to Thorn " you have another 30 minutes on watch" she said accusingly.

"I know" Thorn replied "but I thought maybe we could just lie here, together, for a little bit"

"Okay, fine!" Lydia consented. Difting back into sleep, but she was confused, why would Thorn leave the campsite unguarded just to be in the tarp at the same time with her?

Lydia woke to a slight sound in the forest, slowly turning her eyes, then her head she saw they weren't alone. A young deer was standing silently in the forest. It watched her for a moment then bounded amay through the forest.

"A pity Thorn isn't on watch" she thought to herself "otherwise we would have had venison to take back to The Heron."

Lydia then began to take stock of her surroundings. Releasing that it was nearly sunrise she began extracting herself from the tarp.

Realizing that she would wake Thorn by getting out of the top of the tarp, she then endeavored to slide out the bottom.

She accomplished this task rather difficulty, considering the fact that she was on the inside half of the tarp. As she twisted around in her attempt to not awaken Thorn, she accidentally came into contact with his trousers...right beneath the loop of cord holding them up!

 **Yes it was short...and I apologize for that, buuut I am exploring different avenues of this story so I don't really want to commit to a lot in this story right now. I am going to continue with the lemon but, I kind want to see how The Herons would have got to Raguza, and Zavac, if Rikard was accidentally killed by Lydia instead of helping them down the Dan river.**

 **I am open to suggestions for the story so feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
